I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for detachment from a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of mobile entities, such as, for example, user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may be able to communicate with one or more wireless networks at any given moment. For example, the UE may attach to a wireless network in order to establish a connection and transmit and/or receive data. The UE may detach from the wireless network and release the connection to end communication with the wireless network. In this context, there is need for enabling the UE to efficiently attach to and/or detach from a given wireless network. There is also a need for enabling network entities to facilitate efficient attachment and/or detachment of the UE from the given wireless network.